Raven's Luck
by Neptopolis5
Summary: Raven believes in good luck and bad luck. What kind of luck does Raven have in the end?


I don't own the Teen Titans…

I woke up to the blinding light of the sun. I wiped the spit off of my cheek and looked at the clock next to my bed. It was only eight o'clock. I laid back down in bed, not wanting to get up. I finally got out of bed and got ready for the day. I put on my leotard and cape. I took my book and walked downstairs to the main room. I sat down on the large couch. I was glad nobody was awake, though. I needed some me time with my book. I grimaced as I heard Beast Boy's voice. I kept on reading though, hoping he wouldn't notice me. Because of my great luck, he did in fact, notice me. "Hey, Rae!" I didn't acknowledge him. I kept on reading. "Whatchya readin?" Oh, how I wanted to kill him right now.

"A book. Now, leave me alone." I said. Thank god he got the message that I didn't want to be bothered and left the room to do something stupid, I presumed. I continued reading my book. Then, Robin walked down. He had to be awake. He really was a 'robin' once I thought about it. He always woke up at six in the morning no matter what time he went to bed the previous night.

"Good morning, Raven." Robin said to me. I really liked him. My heart was thumping one thousand times a minute just looking at his muscular chest with the tight spandex over it. My eyes traveled down to his bulge. Man, was he hot.

"Good morning." I said in my monotonous voice. I didn't want him to suspect anything. I was hoping for him to ask me out. I did give hints once a week. I hope he understood.

"Friends! I have one the tickets to the My Chemical Romance concert!" Starfire said as she flew over to Robin and me. I was so angry, but I didn't show it. I had entered the contest for those tickets! Of course, the perfect alien wins. She gets anything and everything she wants. I never had believed in good luck or bad luck until I met Starfire. She was so perfect…with the perfect teeth, hair, boobs, ass, body…She had everything! She even had the perfect personality! Oh, how I wished I could be that orange skinned alien princess…instead of me, the gray skinned Devil's Daughter.

"Oh, that's so cool Star!" Robin said, pulling me out of my reverie. I looked at Starfire's amazing green eyes.

"Congratulations, Starfire…for winning the tickets, I mean." I said.

"Why thank you friend Raven!" She gave me this perfect smile. When I said 'congratulations' I meant 'congratulations on having everything any girl could possibly want.' I really wasn't angry with her. She's just…lucky. I have never been lucky like she has.

"So, how many tickets?" Robin asked her.

"Oh, only four. One of us will be left behind." Starfire said with that sad look on her face. I knew she wasn't really sad. With her soft, pretty voice, Starfire shouted for everyone to gather in the main room. She explained to Best Boy and Cyborg what she had won.

"Oh, man! You have to take me and BB! My Chemical Romance is one of our favorite bands!" Cyborg said.

"Okay, you two can go. Robin, would you like to join, too?" Starfire asked Robin.

"Sure! But, what about Raven?" Thank you Robin!

"Well, Raven had told me last week that she did not care to do the hanging out with me, ever." Shoot. Why did I have to say that to her? I couldn't believe that the one comment I made a week ago left such a strong impression on Starfire. I should have known that little comment would come back at me sooner or later. I hated myself for that comment. I truly did. I loved MCR. It's my favorite band of all time! Now, I was going to miss it. "You don't mind that you're not going, right Raven?" Starfire smiled 'pretty' at me.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm more into Paramore nowadays anyway." I said. "So, the concert's tonight, right?"

"Oh, yes it is! I cannot wait!" Starfire went to her room, obviously to pick out an outfit. Beast Boy and Cyborg ran off, doing god knows what.

"Thanks for taking one for the team." Robin must have known that MCR was my favorite band.

"It's no big deal. I'm not a big socializer or partier anyway." I said cooly. Robin smiled at me and leaned in. I was confused at what he was doing at the time, but Robin kissed me! He kissed me! I couldn't believe it! We kissed passionately for about ten minutes. I was so happy! "Well…umm, you better get ready for the concert, you know, it takes three hours to get there and stuff." I said.

"Okay. You are amazing, Rae." He thought I was amazing! I finally had something Starfire didn't have-a boyfriend! Well, I thought Robin was, or maybe we would start off dating. I was starting to feel good about myself again. I guess after all of the bad luck I've had in my life, I finally had some good luck!

Later that day, I put my book down to say bye to the team. Cyborg and Beast Boy waited in the car. They were super weird…and childish. Of course, Starfire came downstairs in the skimpiest outfit she could wear. She had on fishnets and a micro mini black skirt, high heels, and a black shirt. I guess she really knew about MCR because she had on a ton of eyeliner. But she looked amazing in that outfit. She did look like a slut, but she was super hot in that.

Later that night, I woke up to really strange noises. I was in my room and I heard something…like moaning down the hall. I was guessing they all got back from the concert. It was around two in the morning, so I was guessing I was correct. I put on my robe over my pajamas and walked down the hall. I was still half asleep as I trudged down the dark hallway. I heard mumbling coming from Starfire's room. I decided to go in there because I figured she could have been having that nightmare again and she could have been talking in her sleep again. I figured that I should go in to comfort her. She's a real sissy when it comes to that stuff. Instead of a frightened Starfire, I opened the door and saw in the dim light, Robin and Starfire having sex. I ran out of there. They didn't see me though. I cried and locked the door in my room. I thought Robin really liked me when he kissed me. I-I was so upset. Starfire was the perfect girl with the perfect looks, body, and personality. Apparently, she was a way better kisser than me. I really believed that I was the bad luck Titan and Starfire had all of the good luck in the world. I cried, longing to be the one making sweet love to Robin. I was so upset I wrote a note and slit my wrists, never to wake up again. As I took in my last breath, the last word I said was, "Robin…"

So? What did you think? Should I make a sequel about the rest finding the note? Or should I write this in Starfire's perspective? R&R!


End file.
